goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Lakeside Monsters Arena
Summary The Lakeside Monsters Arena is a 5 Vs 5 Mobile app game that is based on Mobile Legends: Bang Bang, It is different because all the monster heroes (Except Animals) might transform into a Monster while in the 5 vs 5 Map. Heroes *'Azura (Fighter/Support) - Lady of the Lake' *'Maria Posada (Mage) - Book of life Princess' *'Giffany (Fighter/Mage) - Thunder Student' *'Richter Belmont (Fighter/Assassin) - Azure Vampire Hunter ' *'Link (Fighter) - Hero of Hyrule ' *'Lucina (Fighter) - Future Witness' *'Ike (Fighter/Tank) - Radiant hero of Legends' *'Female Corrin (Fire Emblem Fates) (Mage/Fighter) - Blood of the dragon' *'Tiki (Mage) - Dragon's Scion (New Hero)' *[[Chrom (Fire Emblem)|'Chrom' ]](Fighter) - Halidom Prince (New Hero) *[[Zara Young|'Zara' Young]] (Fighter/Marksman) - Sentinel Kitsune (New Hero) *[[Trevor C. Belmont|'Trevor' C. Belmont]] (Fighter/Assassin) - Vampire Hunter (New Hero) *[[Kula Diamond|'Kula' Diamond]] (Mage/Fighter) - Ice Doll (New Hero) *Lunick (Fighter) - Hero of the Birds (New Hero) *Bowser Jr. (Assassin/Fighter) Prince of the Koopas *Terry Bogard (Fighter) SNK's Star *'Roy (Fighter/Assassin) - Blazing Lion (New Hero)' *'Shigure' '(Fighter) - Pegasus Master (New Hero)' *'Regina (Fighter/Support) - Dire Wolf Huntress (New Hero)' *'Mahiru Kasumi (Mage/Tank) - Solar Cockatrice (New Hero)' *'Rola Sakuraba (Fighter) - Werewolf Girl (New Hero)' *'Mio Minato (Mage/Marksman) - Ice Dragon (New Hero)' *'Kohtaro Minami (Fighter/Assassin) - Child of the Sun (New Hero)' *'Himawari (Assassin) - Wyvern Ninja (New Hero)' *'Reiko Shiratori (Mage/Support) - Photographer (New Hero)' *'Yuna Minami (Mage/Fighter) - Galaxy Goddess (New Hero)' *'Hitomi Sahara (Mage) - Water Hippocampi (New Hero)' *'Takeru (Fighter) - Prince of the Werewolves (New Hero)' *[[Hojo Tokimune (Civ 6)|'Hojo' Tokimune]] (Fighter/Assassin) - Bushido Shikken *'Annet Myer (Mage/Tank) - Warrior of Light' *'Dark Magician Girl (Marksman) - Magical Sorceress' *'Sarah Crewe (Princess Sarah) (Mage/Support) - Black-Haired Maiden' *'Eudora (Mage) - Lighting Sorceress' *'Cammy White (Fighter) - Killer Bee' *'Female Kana (Mage/Fighter) - Young Silent Dragon' *'Simon Belmont (Fighter/Assassin) - Vampire Hunter' *'Shanoa (Mage/Assassin) - Glyph Master ' *'Yeetmaster83 (Mage/Fighter) Great Demon King' *Bing Bong (Tank) - Cat-Elephant Hybrid *Reggie (Free Birds) (Marksman/Assassin) - Sniper *Classified (Fighter) - Wolf fighter *Sharptooth (Tank/Fighter) - Dino King *'Selkie (Fire Emblem Fates) (Fighter) - Kitsune' *Chanticleer (Fighter/Marksman) - Dire Undead Rooster Hunter *Aslan (Fighter/Tank) - Son of the Lions *Ray the Firefly (Mage) - Firefly Mage *'Chun-Li (Fighter/Mage) - Kung Fu Master' *'Ryu Hoshi (Fighter) - Eternal Wanderer' *'Iris (Megaman X4) (Support/Marksman) - Divine Jet Warrior' *'Athena Asamiya (Fighter/Mage) - Pop Star' *'Marth (Fighter/Support) - Hero King' *'Lavinia Herbert (Fighter) - Sentinel Ice' *'Maria Renard (Mage/Support) - Master of All Animals' *'Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) (Marksman) - Moonlight Archer' *'Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day) (Fighter) - Protector of Lakeside' *'Belldandy (Support) - Divine Healer' *'Cloud Strife (Fighter) - Omni Buster' *'Alucard (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) (Fighter/Assassin) - Demon Hunter' *'Layla (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) (Marksman) - Malefic Gunner' *'Lina Inverse (Assassin) - Blade Dancer ' *'Sheeta (Castle In The Sky) (Mage/Assassin) - Werewolf witch' *'Sailor Saturn (Assassin/Mage) - Silent Soldier' *'Lyndis (Assassin) - Lady of the Plains' *Geon (King Of The Monsters) (Tank) - Fire Breath Monster *Beetle Mania (King Of The Monsters) (Tank/Mage) - Defender *Cyber Woo (Tank) - Ultimate Weapon *Astro Guy (King Of The Monsters) (Tank/Fighter) - Scientist *Rocky (King Of The Monsters) (Tank) - Rock King *Poison Ghost (King Of The Monsters) (Tank/Mage) - Protector of Lakeside *Woo (King Of The Monsters) (Tank/Mage) - Lightning Sorceror *Gomora (Ultraman) (Tank) - Summoner *'Karin Kanzuki (Fighter/Mage) - Ms. Total Victory' *'Aya Fredricksen (Mage/Fighter) - Rising Star' (The ones that are bolded means that they need to be unlocked by being purchased with Coins) Trailers For New Characters and New Skins (VIP Members, Elite, Epic, Special, Legendary, Zodiac) May *Ike: Vampire Hunter (VIP Skin) - Released: May 1, 2019 *Tiki: Dragon's Scion (New Hero) - Released: May 9, 2019 *Marth: Special Enforcer (Elite Skin) - Released: May 13, 2019 *Ike and Azura: Surf Master and Summer Parfait (Special Skins) Released: May 21, 2019 *Bing Bong: Tiger's Claw (Epic Skin) Released: May 29, 2019 June *Lyndis: Bride of the Plains (VIP Skin) Released: June 1, 2019 *Reggie: Sentinel Sniper (Epic Skin) Released: June 6, 2019 *Chrom: Halidom Prince (New Hero) Released: June 11, 2019 *Dark Magician Girl: Fire Mage (Elite Skin) Released: June 20, 2019 *Ike: Chimera King (Legendary Skin) Released: June 29, 2019 July *Eudora: Star Fire (VIP Skin) Released: July 1, 2019 *Annet Myer: Sea Princess (Epic Skin) Released: July 8, 2019 *Richter Belmont: Jungle Researcher (Special Skin) Released: July 13, 2019 *Zara Young: Sentinel Kitsune (New Hero) Released: July 20, 2019 *Giffany: Basilisk Constellation (Elite Skin) Released: July 27, 2019 August *Alucard: Fiery Inferno (VIP Skin) Released: August 1, 2019 *Trevor C. Belmont: Vampire Hunter (New Hero) Released: August 7, 2019 *Azura: Valite Songtress (Epic Skin) Released: August 14, 2019 *Simon Belmont: War Dominator (Elite Skin) Released: August 21, 2019 September *Aya Fredricksen: Rainbow Witch (VIP Skin) Released: September 1, 2019 *Eudora: Emerald Enchantress (Epic Skin) Released Date: September 8, 2019 *Kula Diamond: Ice Doll (New Hero) Released: September 16, 2019 *Athena Asamiya: Super Idol (Special Skin) Released: September 24, 2019 October *Giffany: Queen of North (VIP Skin) Released: October 1, 2019 *Ike: Holy Conqueror (Epic Skin) Released: October 9, 2019 *Lunick: Hero of the Birds (New Hero) Released: October 20, 2019 *Maria Renard: Sentinel (Elite Skin) Released: October 27, 2019 *The Belmont Brothers (Richter, Trevor, and Simon Belmont): Halloween Party (Special Skins) Released: October 31, 2019 November (Event: The Lakeside Monsters Arena X Mobile Legends: Bang Bang, Starting: November 19, 2019) *Miya: Captain Thorns (VIP Skins) Released: November 1, 2019 *Female Kana: Young Hoshidan Princess (Epic Skin) Released: November 12, 2019 *Shigure: Pegasus Master (New Hero) Released: November 20, 2019 *Ike, Athena Asamiya, and Richter Belmont (MLBB Skins (Lapu - Lapu, Guinevere, and Kaja) ) Released: November 24, 2019 (AnimeGamer1's Birthday) December *Layla: Bunny Babe (VIP Skin) Released: December 1, 2019 *Roy: Blazing Lion (New Hero) Released: December 6, 2019 *Simon Belmont: Lightning King (Epic Skin) Released: December 20, 2019 *Azura, Ike, Lucina, Richter Belmont, and Female Corrin: Christmas Cheer (Special Skins) Released: December 25, 2019 January 2020 *Marth: Astrology King (VIP Skin) Released: January 1, 2020 *Trevor C. Belmont: Sentinel Flame (Elite Skin) Released: January 6, 2020 *Lavinia Herbert: Lunar Fox (Special Skin) Released: January 15, 2020 *Regina: Dire Wolf Huntress (New Hero) Released: January 29, 2020 Febuary 2020 *Richter Belmont: Dr. Beast (VIP Skins) Released: Febuary 1, 2020 *Mahiru Kasumi: Solar Cockatrice (New Hero) Released: Febuary 12, 2020 *Alucard MLBB and Miya: Romantic Fantasy and Sweet Fantasy (Special Skin) Released: Febuary 14, 2020 *Sarah Crewe: Ice Edelweiss (Epic Skin) Released: Febuary 20, 2020 *Azura: Phantom Songtress (Elite Skin) Released: Febuary 27, 2020 March 2020 *Lunick: Trustful General (VIP Skin) Released: March 1, 2020 *Sarah Crewe and Lavinia Herbert: Diamond Princesses (Pink and Blue) (Epic Skin) Released: March 8, 2019 *Rola Sakuraba: Werewolf Girl (New Hero) Released: March 13, 2020 *Maria Renard: Weregrizzly Triumph (Special Skin) Released: March 23, 2020 *Ike: Greil Mercenaries Commander (Elite Skin) Released: March 26, 2020 April 2020 *Rola Sakuraba: Lord Moon (VIP Skin) Released: April 1, 2020 *Azura: Dragon Queen (Legendary Skin) Released: April 8, 2020 *Mio Minato: Ice Dragon (New Hero) Released: April 13, 2020 *Alucard: Galaxy Triumph (Elite Skin) Released: April 21, 2020 *Richter Belmont: Death's Chanter (Epic Skin) Released: April 27, 2020 May 2020 *Lucina: Musical Goddess (VIP Skin) Released: May 1, 2020 *Kohtaro Minami: Child of the Sun (New Hero) Released: May 7, 2020 *Azura: Diva (Elite Skin) Released: May 12, 2020 *Zara Young: Kitsune Curse (Epic Skin) Released: May 19, 2020 June 2020 *Sailor Saturn: Mistress Curse (VIP Skin) Released: June 1, 2020 *Himawari: Wyvern Ninja (New Hero) Released: June 9, 2020 *Kohtaro Minami and Eudora: Fusionized Warrior and Lightning Warrioress (Epic Skins) Released: June 18, 2020 *Richter Belmont: Agent (Elite Skin) Released: June 23, 2020 *Mio Minato: Vivo Selfie (Special Skin) Released: June 29, 2020 July 2020 *Mio Minato: Dedictable Captain (VIP Skin) Released: July 1, 2020 *Reiko Shiratori: Photographer (New Hero) Released: July 6, 2020 *Marth: Fire Dragon (Epic Skin) Released: July 12, 2020 *Alucard and Maria Renard: Summer Lifeguard and Swimming Lovers (Special Skins) Released: July 24, 2020 August 2020 *Shanoa: Hellfire (VIP Skin) Released: August 1, 2020 *Yuna Minami: Galaxy Goddess (New Hero) Released: August 6, 2020 *Kohtaro Minami: God of Sun (Epic Skin) Released: August 13, 2020 *Richter Belmont: Video Game Dominator (Special Skin) Released: August 29, 2020 September 2020 *Reiko Shiratori: Blood Moon (VIP Skin) Released: September 1, 2020 *Hitomi Sahara: Water Hippogriff (New Hero) Released: September 4, 2020 *Richter Belmont: Trustful Guard (Elite Skin) Released: September 10, 2020 *Lina Inverse: Holy Guard (Epic Skin) Released: September 25, 2020 October 2020 *Yuna Minami: Professor of the Magic (VIP Skins) Released: October 1, 2020 *Takeru (Maskman): Prince of the Werewolves (New Hero) Released: October 5, 2020 *Lucina: Dark Fire (Epic Skin) Released: October 14, 2020 *Classified: Werewolf (Special Skin) Released: October 30, 2020 *Kohtaro Minami: Murderous Nightmare (Special Skin) Released: October 31, 2020 November 2020 *Annet Myer: Angelic Master (VIP Skin) Released: November 1, 2020 *Hojo Tokimune: Bushido Shikken (New Hero) Released: November 4, 2020 *Hitomi Sahara: Future Encounter (Special Skin) Released: November 15, 2020 *Reggie: Sagittarius (Zodiac Skin) Released: November 23, 2020 *Azura: Loving Thanksgiving (Epic Skin) Released: November 26, 2020 December 2020 *Belldandy: North Ice Goddess (VIP Skin) Released - December 1, 2020 * Modes *Classic *Rank *Brawl *Vs CPU *Practice Arcade Modes *Survival *Frenzy *Mirror *Mayhem *Death Battle *Free For All Roles *Fighter *Mage *Tank *Marksman *Assassin *Support 5 vs 5 Maps *Lakeside Colosseum *Light Temple *Fire Cavern *Wind Palace *Skull Bridge *Belmont Castle *Grand Casino WTF Moments Episodes # Layla Doing Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru at Marth #Ike Survived while Regina and Lavinia Herbert Get's Executed by a Turret #RIP SAVAGE For Richter Belmont #Lord Steal Memes #Run + Mission Failed #Ike doing Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru at Lord and Enemy team #RKO + Savage #Lucina vs Ike (Mortal Kombat Version) #"Just Do It!" said Shia Labeouf #RIP Savage for Shanoa #RUN!!!!! #Derp Song + He F*cked Up #Lord doing Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru at Ike, Eudora, and Kohtaro Minami (Coming Soon) #Lord Steal by Sarah Crewe's Ultimate (Coming Soon) #Kohtaro Minami doing Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru at Lavinia Herbert (Coming Soon) #RIP Maniac for Lucina (Coming Soon) #??? (Coming Soon) Minions *Infantry - Minions with Swords and Shield *Lancer - Minions with Bows and Arrow *Cannon - Minions with Tanks And Minion that's Inside *Nuclear Bomb - Wipes out all opposite minions, can only be used once per battle and refills must be bought with coins. Trivia *It is based on Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Castlevania show Category:Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Show Category:Monster children show Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Ultraman show Category:Series based on Inside Out Category:Video Games by Elephant012 Category:E rated games Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Video Games Category:King Of Fighters Show Category:Street Fighter Show Category:Aikatsu Series Show Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Show